


Ей все сойдет с рук

by allla5960



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но Октавия знает, что так он говорит только с ней. И только ей здесь все сойдет с рук. А так, как с рук сойдет все, то губы брата кажутся не такими уж и запретными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ей все сойдет с рук

— Октавия. 

Она не знает, как у Беллами получается выразить в звуке ее имени столько эмоций, сколько не сыщешь ни в одном предложении, и даже не во всякой речи канцлера на три листа. 

Беллами обнимает ее, проводя грязной ладонью по ее спутанным волосам, и усаживает к себе на колени, словно маленькую девочку. Словно младшую сестру. 

По сути, он никогда так не делал. У Октавии, с точностью до ста процентов, не было детства с любящим братом, который бы обнимал ее, прижимая горячие губы к макушке и позволяя утыкаться таким же горячим лбом в грудь. 

От него пахнет потом, землей и металлом. Таким странным незнакомым запахом, который идет от его рук. Руки Беллами выпачканы в бурой грязи, которая не засыхает и стряхивается, словно пыль, а застывает разводами на тыльной стороне ладони, забиваясь темными полосами под ногти. 

— Октавия, что ты делала с Атомом? — у Беллами голос мягкий, на самом деле. Почти_нежный и абсолютно точно ласковый. 

Но Октавия знает, что так он говорит только с ней. И только ей здесь все сойдет с рук. А так, как с рук сойдет все, то губы брата кажутся не такими уж и запретными. 

Она ерзает на его коленях, совершенно точно зная, что делает: восемнадцать лет в подполе в компании со всевозможными книгами в электронном формате, включая атлас по анатомии и Камасутру, — не проходят даром ни для кого. 

— Вот, что я с ним делала, — отвечает Октавия и быстро, слишком ловко для первого раза целует его в губы, перехватывая за шею так, чтобы он не смог вырваться. 

Октавия давит ему на затылок, сжимая в кулаке растрепанные нестриженные волосы, и только через пару мгновений понимает — сопротивления нет. 

— Атом сдохнет в лесу, — говорит Беллами.   
— Джаспер сдохнет здесь, — говорит Беллами.   
— Люблю тебя, — говорит Беллами.


End file.
